


Why is it so dark in here?

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened to Malec before they went to the vamp's den





	Why is it so dark in here?

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping to 2x11 because of that kiss.

"Alexander..."

Alec whirled around, facing Magnus. He was furious for reasons he knew were unreasonable. It was unfair for Magnus to take sides between him and Raphael. And he knew, without putting on so much effort, the warlock would choose him. But still, his mind was telling him it was unfair.

And yet, his heart couldn't stop from whining.

"Do you always meet with Raphael?" He snarled, cursing the way his voice raised immediately.

Magnus was startled, mouth hanging open. Alec noticed that it had been the other man's instant reaction everytime he got mad. Like Magnus was panicking.

"Not everytime. It just happened that Isabelle went to him." Magnus sighed. He tentatively moved forward, hand extended to reach for the Shadowhunter. If Alec pushed this hand away again, he didn't know what to do anymore.

But Alec didn't. He instinctively met those arms midway and squeezed it tightly. Magnus' eyes brightened.

"You have every right to be mad at Raphael..." Magnus whispered, staring down at their joined hands.

And Alec remembered the way his anger rose towards Magnus when he found his sister at Hotel Dumort, shaking and looking sick. His mind then closed off from everyone. Even Magnus. All he could think of at that time was to get away from that place. He didn't think of how he would get away.

Alec just realized later on, when everything calmed down and Izzy was safely tucked in her bed, that he just threw all the blame to Magnus. That he acted like it was Magnus' fault that Izzy got into that condition.

Guilt filled Alec during that night. He was at the Institute, supposed to be getting some rest for another endless preparation for the war that Valentine started. But his mind, and his heart for that matter, was at Brooklyn. With Magnus. He wanted to ask for forgiveness. Again. There were so much that the warlock did for him, and that includes saving him from breaking the Accords when he hurt the head of the vampire clan. And he repaid the man by blaming him.

Almost right after he promised that he won't push Magnus away.

Alec sighed, frustrated at himself. He squeezed the warlock's hand again and he saw Magnus raised his head, questions filled his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean---" Alec run his free hand in his hair; explaining himself had never been his strongest point. He never had anyone before that was worth explaining for; Izzy and Jace always understood his mood swings (and he didn't care if they mind anyway).

But this was different. This was Magnus, his boyfriend. Their relationship had never been easy to begin with so working on it shouldn't come as one. He promised this to Magnus and to himself. Every relationship needed effort and so theirs too.

"I---I just couldn't let it go that fast Magnus. I mean...I know Raphael was making an effort and I appreciate that." Alec raised his head and sighed. "I'll try okay?"

Magnus smiled softly, caressing his cheeks. "That is enough." The warlock whispered.

Knowing that the discussion was over this time, Alec remembered again the true reason why he got 'slightly' upset. He stared down at the other man. "So, you sort of have a meeting with Raphael everytime something happened to the vamp? I mean...can't the fire message do the work? How often does he come to your loft? Is it everytime I'm gone?"

"Woah! Woah!" Magnus raised his hands in surrender. "Where is this coming from Alexander? You know that Raphael is a dear friend; he'd come to me if problems arise and he needed me. I do too---to him."

Alec heard his voice before his mind registered what he was about to say. "So, you have problems? I thought you come to me whenever---"

Magnus touched his shoulders. "Alexander...my problems are so petty, you'll just roll your eyes and get annoyed at me."

"I don't care. I-I'm your boyfriend. He's not. Raphael is a friend right? Just a friend?" Alec contradicted, feeling hot in the face. He turned around, having a full-blown tantrum now even if he wanted it to stop. 

He could feel Magnus' heavy footsteps, following him. He instinctively hurried his own.

"Wait! Alexander---!" Alec heard a snap of a finger and he suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Good! Do you know how long your legs are? I'm old Alexander, I cannot keep up with that." Magnus explained, facing him, a smirk plastered in the warlock's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Alec asked, legs frozen mid-stride.

Magnus leaned over, head raised to stare at him. "Raphael is indeed a friend. Nothing more. To be honest, he's like a son to me. I took care of him since the time he became a vampire. He really just went there to tell me---us---about Isabelle."

Alec felt the magic around his legs slowly dissipating and he was able to move his toes. He blushed, the warlock's fingers were slowly brushing his lower arms, moving upwards until it reached his neck. "I love you." Magnus whispered.

It was a good thing that they were both glamoured. New York at this time were bustling with so many mundanes that although seeing couples on the street was a common thing, Alec was still thankful that no one could see them.

He felt the magic gone now and as swift only a trained Shadowhunter could pull off, he swept Magnus in his waist and leaned down. The man gasped and Alec took the chance to kiss those lips, immediately pushing his tongue inside and explored that sinful mouth. Alec felt a vibration deep inside him. He heard himself growl.

Magnus pushed his chest away. "A-Alexander! How dare you make out with me in public! People could see!" The warlock's was anything but scandalized.

It was Alec's turn now to smirk, feeling like a man of the century. He leaned again for a kiss and Magnus took a step back.

"Focus Alexander!" He exclaimed. "W-we really should find that den. You know...do it quickly so we can---ehem---go back faster."

Alec knew Magnus had 17 thousand experiences aside from theirs but he swore he saw the warlock blushed furiously before turning around and walking away from his still smug face.

**Author's Note:**

> Written using my phone so as always, forgive the mistakes.


End file.
